Where the story ends
by Tonksinette
Summary: Un homme qui pleure. Un appartement vide. Des mots sur le papier. Et un départ.


**Note de l'auteur:**Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire une autre petite histoire sur le monde de Glee. J'ai besoin d'écrire, c'est plus fort que moi. Je vous laisse juger de ce petit récit que j'ai écrit très vite.

* * *

**Where The Story Ends:**

Le jeune homme marchait dans le centre de New-York, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son manteau pour se protéger du froid mordant et le bas du visage caché dans une épaisse écharpe de laine grise. La neige salie par les milliers de personnes qui l'avait piétinée craquait sous ses chaussures vernies. Il semblait indifférent à la foule bruyante qui se pressait autour de lui et allait d'un pas lent. Les immeubles démesurés, encore éclairés à cette heure tardive, projetaient leur lumière sur le beau visage du garçon. Si l'un des passant s'était attardé à l'observer, il aurait pu constater avec étonnement que des larmes roulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à ce marcheur solitaire.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain devant un immeuble de verre et sortit un mouchoir de l'une de ses poches. Il essuya ses yeux, arrêtant momentanément ses larmes. Puis, il inspira profondément, en ignorant les protestations qui s'élevaient d'un homme en costume qui avait manqué de la percuter. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble et tandis que ses doigts transis de froid composaient machinalement un numéro sur le digicode, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se contracter violement et des larmes perlèrent de nouveaux aux coins de ses paupières. Il inspira à nouveau profondément et poussa la lourde porte qui permettait d'accéder à l'intérieur luxueux de l'immeuble.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Aussitôt, les portes dorées coulissèrent, dévoilant une cabine au sol parqueté et au mur recouverts de velours rouge. Le garçon entra et alors que l'ascenseur s'élevait vers le dernier étage, les souvenirs revinrent en un flot ininterrompu dans son esprit. Il ferma les yeux et les poings pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Mais il ne put résister et la douleur devint telle qu'il dut plaquer l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cet endroit, mais il le fallait. Il était impossible pour le jeune homme de faire autrement que de franchir la porte de bois devant laquelle il se trouvait maintenant, après être sortis de l'ascenseur d'un pas chancelant.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte que personne n'avait prit la peine de revenir verrouiller depuis la nuit où l'obscurité avait tout envahie. Aussitôt l'odeur du lieu frappa le garçon et il étouffa un gémissement. C'était l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait, celle que le jeune homme respirait lorsqu'il enfouissait son nez dans le coup de son amant, celle qui l'avait accompagné pendant sept ans, celle du premier cadeau qu'avait fait le garçon à son compagnon. Le jeune homme marcha le long d'un long couloir qu'il savait peint en prune, respirant le doux parfum tant qu'il pouvait, voulant le graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Il haïssait cette odeur autant qu'il l'aimait.

Le jeune homme tourna soudain à droite, poussant une autre porte, celle-ci de verre coloré en bleu. Il se figea dans la semi pénombre, regardant le grand lit dans lequel il avait dormis presque tous les soirs depuis sept ans. Les draps de soie étaient encore défaits et il eut soudain la vision de toutes les nuits d'amour que son compagnon et lui avaient partagé. Le garçon pouvait presque entendre son amant soupirer de plaisir et lui chuchoter son bonheur lorsqu'ils s'ébattaient au milieu de cette chambre qui avait abrité leur intimité pendant longtemps. Les larmes revinrent mouiller les yeux du jeune homme et il ne put les contenir. Il devait trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. S'il s'attardait trop, la douleur qui s'était étendue à tout son corps finirait par le rendre fou, il le savait.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'une des tables de chevets que son compagnon avait fait venir de France et ouvrit brutalement son tiroir. A tâtons, il fouilla à l'intérieur, écartant de nombreux petits objets. Ses doigts rencontrèrent soudain du papier et il su que c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher. Alors qu'il sortait la feuille et appuyait sur l'interrupteur de la lampe qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, son cœur s'accéléra considérablement. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le bord du lit, essayant de ne pas déranger les draps et déplia la feuille. Il connaissait ce qui était inscrit sur le papier par cœur, son compagnon le lui lisant très souvent. Le jeune homme commença alors la lecture de la fine écriture penchée qui courait sur la feuille :

_**Liste de choses à faire avant de mourir :**_

N°1 : Déjeuner avec Lady Gaga.

N°2 : Avoir mon propre spectacle à Broadway.

N°4 : Devenir le PDG de Logo.

N°5 : Avoir une relation dans un champ de lilas avec Taylor Lautner avant qu'il ne devienne gros.

N°6 : Déposer une rose sur le lieu de naissance de Noel Coward.

N°7 : Poser pour Vogue.

N°8 : Entrer à Julliard.

N°9 : Privatiser la Tour Eiffel pour dîner avec Blaine.

N°10 : Rencontrer Karl Lagerfeld.

N°11 : Nager dans une piscine remplie de diamants.

N°12 : Prendre le thé avec la Reine d'Angleterre.

N°13 : Avoir mon nom en lettres lumineuses au dessus de New-York.

N°14 : Acheter une bouteille de champagne à 100 000 dollars.

N°15 : Remplir mon dressing d'habits de créateur.

N°16 : Voir la fin de Titanic sans pleurer.

N°17 : Rendre Blaine heureux.

N°18 : Ne pas parler de Blaine pendant plus de cinq minutes.

N°19 : Demander à Blaine de venir s'installer avec moi.

N°20 : Trouver les mots pour dire à Blaine à quel point je l'aime.

Les larmes du jeune homme vinrent s'écraser sur la feuille dont le papier avait jauni avec le temps. Les mains tremblantes, il replia la liste de choses à faire avant de mourir et sa respiration se bloqua. Son compagnon ne lui avait jamais lu la feuille jusqu'à la fin. Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il ne chercherait pas à le savoir. Son amant devait avoir ses raisons et il respecterait ce qui avait été son silence. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de sortir de cet endroit maintenant. Le jeune homme pressa le papier contre ses lèvres, sur lesquelles s'était étiré un sourire, le premier depuis le soir où il s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Il pleurait toujours, mais la douleur qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans l'appartement avait diminué.

Le jeune homme se leva, et sans prendre la peine d'éteindre la lumière, prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Les autres pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient du reste des objets que contenait l'appartement. Le garçon n'en voulait pas. Ils ne signifiaient rien à ses yeux. Le papier lui suffisait. La fine écriture était la preuve que son compagnon avait bien existé, qu'il avait eu des rêves et que le jeune homme en faisait parti. L'esprit du garçon était empli de souvenirs heureux. Les objets ne résisteraient pas au temps, mais les souvenirs resteraient. Pour ce qui était des photos, le jeune homme en avait suffisamment à son appartement.

Le jeune homme parvint à la porte, l'ouvrit et se retourna. Il essaya de graver dans son esprit chaque détail de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans l'obscurité. Il avait écouté les joies de son compagnon, ses plaintes, ses angoisses et ses rêves. Ils avaient réunis leurs familles autour de la table qu'il devinait dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Ils avaient passé de longues soirées d'hiver blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé de cuir qu'il savait non loin de la table. Il avait été heureux dans le luxueux appartement de son amant. Ils avaient été heureux. Et puis, tout s'était écroulé soudainement, un voile opaque avait recouvert la lumière. Le jeune homme essuya ses larmes et adressa un dernier sourire à l'appartement désert : il avait vécu. Il sortit et ferma la porte de l'appartement de Kurt pour la dernière fois.

Demain, Blaine Anderson partirait.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur (bis): **Je sais que la liste de choses à faire avant de mourir de Kurt contient en réalité plus de 87 éléments. Mais, mon but n'était pas d'écrire une liste qui n'en finissait pas. Je vous présente donc mes excuses pour mon non respect des éléments originaux.


End file.
